Gorillaz: The Beginning
by xxxAli-Katxxx
Summary: My first Gorillaz fanfic, its the story of how Gorillaz met each other. Get the whole story...Murdoc hitting 2D with his car, Russels possession and Noodle arriving in the fedex crate.
1. Crash

Disclaimer: I do not own gorillaz, Damon Albarn & Jamie Hewlett do. Just putting this so I don't get sued, kay.

CHAPTER 1: CRASH

(_Note: For new fans of Gorillaz, Stu-Pot is 2-D's real name) _

It was a quiet summer day in the town of Crawley, UK. The weather was mild and the sun was bright as a man stepped out into the streets from the shadows of the city streets. He was tall with dark black hair and one red eye. He had a golden cross hanging from a chain around his neck. On his left hand, his pinky finger nail was painted red.

The street was dusky as he stood on the sidewalk and stared across the street with a glance at a local shop. The sign outside the store read:

UNCLE NORM'S ORGAN EMPORIUM

His mouth twisted into a grin, and he laughed to himself "This is going to be my breakthrough, Murdoc J. Niccals you're a genius."

"Whoo! Yeah! We love you!" a blond haired girl screamed. "You rock!" shouted a guy that was behind her. "Yeah we want more!" shouted another girl. A giant crowd was gathered around a huge stage set with multi-colored lights.

"You got it love. I'll sing more for you, my fans."

23 year old Stuart Tusspot stood on stage in front of the crowd, a microphone in his hand. Everyone was enjoying his wonderful singing voice. "I love you Stuart!" shouted a girl with short red hair. She had on a shirt with his face on it.

"Thank you, for my next song I will—"

"Don't you have work to do Stu-Pot?" The red haired girl looked up at him with a concerned look. "Wha?" a puzzled look came to Stu-Pots face.

"Wake up…Wake up…Wake up!"

He felt someone gently shake his left shoulder. Stu-Pot sat up and looked around him; he was in a small room with close walls. It looked like an office and he was sitting at a large desk.

"Sleeping on the job again huh Stu-Pot?"

He looked behind him and saw a man looking down at him. He had bushy brown hair and a thick mustache. On his shirt was a small pin that had "NORM" written on it.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess I just sat down and I dozed off." Stu-Pot said, jolting up from the desk. "Hey don't worry about it, my star employee. Where would Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium be without you?" Norm said.

"Uh….I don't know? The lowest pits of hell?" Stu-Pot answered. Norm chuckled to himself, "Heh heh, that's why I like you Stuart. Now get back to work."

"Yes sir."

Soon the afternoon grew into late evening. The sun was setting over the city line and cast colors across the sky. "7:00, closing time! I'm leaving, lock up when you leave, okay Stu?" Norm said. "Goodnight sir." Stu-Pot said as Norm walked out the front door.

With a sigh of relief, Stu-Pot sat down on the stores shiny, tiled floor and pulled a box of cigarettes out of his jeans pocket. "What a day." He sighed as he lit one and put it to his lips. He sat there for awhile in silence. "Every day, same old job, same old life." He gently started to sing

"_Oh she will be loved, yes she will be loved, oh yeah"_

"well I guess I should be going. Gotta lock up first. If I don't, I'm sure Norm will be angry at-"

He was interrupted by a strange noise that was coming from outside the shop. It sounded like the screeching of tire wheels.

The sound was getting closer and closer. Quickly, Stu-Pot jerked his head to look out the stores large front window. There he saw two glaring yellow head lights heading strait for him.

_To Be Continued……….._

So what did you guys think of it...poor 2-D. More to come soon so please review and tell me what you think?


	2. Fate

CHAPTER 2: CRUEL FATE

Murdoc sat up in the driver's seat and looked around. He was in the middle of Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium. The whole place was a wreck; shelves were strewn on the floor along with jagged pieces of broken glass. He turned around and looked in back of him; the front window of the store was shattered.

"Sweet Satan, what happened? Uhh my head….. oh yeah, I drove my car through the window. Well I did what I was intending to do." Murdoc stood up and brushed off some dust from his pants. "Phase one in creating the greatest band on Earth, complete. Now let's see…what to get?"

He stepped out of his wrecked vehicle and admired the sets of keyboards on one of the high shelves.

"Oh my god! An accident! Someone call the police!" a women screamed from across the street staring at the shop. In the distance, a wail of a siren was heard as a police car pulled up to the curb. The doors of the car opened and an officer stepped outside. "This is one major accident, I wonder what happened?" he asked as another officer got out from the opposite side. A crowd of people gathered outside, wondering what was going on.

"We better examine the store to see if anyone is in there and make sure they aren't injured." Said the second officer. They cautiously walked toward the shop and made their way to the front door. Inside, Murdoc ducked down behind his car as the police made their way inside. He had a keyboard clutched in his hands.

"Hey Rick, we've got someone in 'ere." Said one of the officers as he glanced at Murdoc. "Hmm? hey Rick he has a keyboard in his hand."

"Uh….no I don't" Murdoc stammered. He quickly put the keyboard behind his back. "Looks like we've got a raid here." The cop said.

"All right, lets cuff him."

Murdoc was taken out of the store by one of the officers, his hands binned in silver shinny handcuffs. The other officer stayed behind to analyze the crime scene. It took him a few minutes to check things out.

"All right, everything seems to be okay here. I guess we should get going."

A lifeless bloody hand protruded out from under the left side of the car. As the officer was leaving, he suddenly noticed it and gave a gasp of horror and ran out of the store towards the crowd. "OH MY GOD! Someone is under the car! Quick! Call an ambulance."

A few minutes, the illuminating lights of an ambulance flashed on the streets as a stretcher, with a morally wounded Stu-Pot on it, was loaded into the back. "This horrible" said one woman in the crowd. "Yes, it pains me to see someone hurt." Said a man. "I hope that young man is all right."

DOWNTOWN…….

Murdoc sat down at a table that was in the middle of a large gray room. The police had taken him down to the station for questioning. An officer was sitting at the other end of the table across from him. "Okay, even though you damaged private property and tried to attempt a heist, I have to ask you, why did you do it?"

"It was only to create the world's greatest band." Murdoc answered.

"I see, so that is why you crashed into Norm's. Did you know that as you drove into the store, you injured another person who was in the store at the time? They found him under your car. He's hospitalized now and is in serious condition—a coma, and his right eye has been permanently ruptured. But luckily he was not killed." Said the officer.

"Oh really? What's the blokes name?" Murdoc asked.

"I think its Stuart Tusspot. He also goes by the name Stu-Pot. He's 23 and worked at Norm's. a star employee and keyboard enthusiast he was. Made old Norm so proud." The officer told him.

"Stu eh?" Murdoc thought for a moment.

"Well you won't be sent to jail for this act. But as punishment, you will be sentenced to 30,000 hours of community service and as an added bonus; you must serve 10 hours every week taking care of the vegetablised Stu-Pot in the hospital." The officer said in a stern voice.

"WHAT! That's crazy, I'm not going to do any of that!" yelled Murdoc.

"It's this, or jail Mr. Niccals? Your choice. Plus you start tomorrow, no acceptions." Said the officer. "Its a lot better than going to trial."

"Awwww fine! If it will stop me from going to prison. If I go to jail I might loose my chance to get my band started….and if I do get my band started, its gonna be booze and chicks galore! Heh heh" chuckled Murdoc.

"All right, your free to go. Get on your way home." The officer sighed.

Murdoc got up and trudged out the door. As he stepped outside he thought to himself:

_Hmmm….if this goes right, my band will be great. And that Stu-Pot, I think he has some promise after all._

_Heh heh….._

To be Continued…..yet again

Whoo! Review and tell me if you liked it or if you didn't like it


	3. 2 Dents

Here comes chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews! Makes me so happy

More Disclaimer: I still don't own Gorillaz, or The Universal by Blur

Ali: Poor 2-D!

2-D: Ahh its okay love, you know I'll be fine

Ali: 2-D SAN! glomps 2-D

Ali: dreaming mmmmm….2-D

(Yes I'm crazy)

CHAPTER 3: 2 DENTS

"Excuse me; do you know where Stuart Tusspot's room is?"

Murdoc stood at the front desk in the lobby of St. Wurburtons Memorial Hospital. A pretty young nurse was behind the desk filing papers (medical reports possibly?) She looked up at him with a sudden look in her eyes. "Oh Mr. Tusspot, he came in here last night, victim of a car crash. Poor young men…are you a friend of Mr. Tusspot?" she asked. "Uh…sort of….I guess you can call me his mate." Murdoc answered. "So where is he?"

"Oh room 256, on the second floor. The elevator is right down the hall." She smiled.

Murdoc walked down the white painted hallway towards the elevator.

_This is so embarrassing. I don't know why I called him my friend; I don't even know the kid._

He kept thinking as the elevator made its way up the shaft to the second floor. The upstairs hallway was the same as the main floor—the walls were white washed with a smooth white tiled floor.

_Hmm….kinda blah for the patients _

"Lets see, room 256….hmm bloody hell this place is so confusing." Murdoc said in concentration as he made his way down the hallway. "Ah here it is."

Murdoc pushed open a sold oak door that had a metal plate hanging on it. On the plate was the number 256.

The room behind the door was small but bright with sunlight from the windows. A bed was set up in the middle of the room with a brass head board. Lying on the bed under a thick blanket was Stu-Pot. His head was propped up on a white pillow with his eyes open (well what was left of his eyes). His right eye was nothing more than a wide dark circle. There he was lying, in his coma state, staring ahead at nothing. A IV tube was stuck in his arm, feeding him dark liquids from a plastic hanging bag.

Another nurse was in the room adjusting the tube. She looked up, and was surprised to see Murdoc standing by the door.

"Oh are you here to see Mr. Tusspot? Well your just in time because visiting hours have just begun." She said. "well that's great love, heh heh….now that we have just met, why don't you come back with me to my Winnebago and we'll hit it off real good eh.

TWACK!

The nurse walked out of the room holding a clip board. "Hmmpth!"

Murdoc got up from the floor and clutched his head (which had a newly formed bump on it) "Ah she didn't have to whack me so hard, man clip boards can be used as lethal weapons." He growled

He turned to look towards the bed

"So you're Stu huh?" Murdoc said staring down at the lifeless body. He took a seat in a swivel chair that was by the window. "Hmm well I'm supposed to be taking care of you, sorry I hit you kid. I didn't know you were inside the store."

Silence

"You can't hear me anyway, so what's the point of talking to you." Murdoc sighed. "Man this place sure gets boring. Hey since I'm supposed to be taking care of you, this is the perfect chance to spend some quality time together. I have an idea about how we can both have fun….."

10 minutes later….

"Mr. Tusspot. Its time for your medicine."Came a voice from outside the hospital room door. It was the nurse that whacked Murdoc with the clipboard. "Okay after medicine time, visiting hours will be over and then-"

With a sudden gasp, she dropped the medicine bottle. It shattered as it hit the floor. To her surprise, the room was empty. Stu-Pot was missing from his bed and Murdoc was nowhere in sight.

DOWN IN THE PARKING LOT…..

"This is going to be fun Stu." Murdoc said sitting in the driver's seat of his car, which was still wrecked from the crash. Stu-Pot sat in the driver's seat, silent in his vegetable state. His head drooped down in his seat. Murdoc gently tried to place Stu-Pot's head upwards. "Come on Stu, say with me. No man on Earth has ever attempted to do a 360 in his car, so we'll be the first." He said starting up the gas.

"All right! Lets do it!" and with that, Murdoc slammed his foot on the acceleration. "If we shoot of that car, maybe we'll get enough height to do it." The car sped down the parking lot and headed towards a set of cars. When it got close enough it launched off the top of them. "WHOO! Sweet Satan! This is great!" Murdoc shouted as the car flew through the air. "We're going to do it, where're-OHHHHH SHHHHIIITTTTT!" Murdoc screamed as the car started to fall.

CRASH!

"ohhh my head…." Murdoc sat up in his seat. The car was totaled; it has crashed right into a beam that held the roof of the parking lot up. "Well I guess we could try it again, but that was fun, right Stu?" Murdoc said looking at the passenger's seat. Stu-Pot was missing from it.

"OH MY GOD! STU!" Murdoc panicked, and frantically searched the car. The door of the passengers side was open.

"wait…he couldn't have?"

Murdoc jumped out of the car and found Stu-Pot lying across the pavement. "Oh god! Stu!" Murdoc grabbed his hand tightly. "There's no pulse! He's dead! I've killed him!" Murdoc gasped. "No! Stu, stay away from the light!" Murdoc shouted shaking him.

"Oh no! I've committed manslaughter! Now for sure I 'm going to go to prision! I'll serve 20 years in a cold, dank jail cell. Good-bye chances fame and fortune, now I'll never get all the chicks." Murdoc sighed hanging his head.

"Hey what's all the yelling about?"

With a surprised look, Murdoc slowly turned around and saw Stu-Pot sitting on the floor. His head was clutched in his hands, bleeding. His right eye was a dark oval, just like his left eye.

"STU! " Murdoc cried with joy

Your alive and out of your coma! How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, I've just got a head-ache, a bad one" Stu said rubbing his head. "Wow I did a great job of taking care of you, I even revived you. But both of your eyes are permanently fractured." Murdoc said.

"Really? Well anyway, where am I and who are you?" Stu-Pot asked.

"Oh I'm Murdoc and you are in the St. Wurburtons Memorial Hospital parking lot."

"I was in a coma?" Stu-Pot asked again.

"Yeah you were but I revived you. I am like a miracle healer or something." Mudoc smiled proudly. "I should get you back to your room."

"Sure, is it okay if I sing while we walk back?" Stu asked. "Go for it." Murdoc said.

"_It really, really, really could happen  
yes, it really, really, really could happen  
When the days they seem to fall through you, well just let them go"_

Murdoc stared with wide eyes.

"It's so….. So beautiful, like a quire of angels."

"Hey Stu! I have a great idea. Why don't you join my band, I could really use you as my lead singer. With a amazing voice like that, we'll be famous in no time." Murdoc asked.

Stu-Pot stopped walking. "Really? You have your own band?" He asked, excited. "Well sort of…it's not started yet but we can get it started up." Murdoc said.

"I'll be your lead singer. All right boss, what do we do next?" Stu-Pot asked.

"Call me Murdoc, we have to find a lead guitarist and a drummer, but we are not going to do anything until you get better. Back to the hospital."

And with that they headed back so that Stu-Pot could rest up and heal.

THE NEXT DAY…..

"Hey Stu, how are you feeling?" Murdoc said as he entered the hospital room. Stu was sitting up in bed. He had bandages rapped around both of his wrists and his forehead. "A lot better today, but the doctor got the results of me x-rays back. He told me I have 2 dents in my head, from both accidents. And I thought of a new nickname for me…..I wanna be called 2-D. Wanna know what it stands for?"

"Uh…what does it stand for?" asked Murdoc confused.

"2 Dents." Stu-I mean, 2-D smiled.

To be continued…..

Ali: such a happy ending, all the sadness has passed.

All right first part of the story is completed! throws party the next part is Russel's story.

Comment me on this and tell me your thoughts.


	4. Past

Introduction: Okay welcome to the second part of Gorillaz: The Beginning. Now its Russel's turn—I will have 2 more parts after this—Paula will be the 3rd part and Noodle arriving at Kong studios will be the 4th part. Now onto Russel's story.

CHAPTER 4: PAST

The morning was silent as the drawn rose up over the horizon.

"Hey 2-D! Hey you little dullard, wake up!"

2-D opened his eyes and saw Murdoc staring down at him. With a startle, he fell off the couch and hit the carpeted floor of Murdoc's Winnebago. "Muds? You scared me, what time is it?" he yawned. "Its time to move It., We have work to do." Murdoc said sternly. "What work?" 2-D asked, scratching his side.

"We're going to Soho New York." Murdoc replied.

5 YEARS AGO…..

_Brooklyn, New York_

"Russel, hurry up or you'll be late for school." Mrs. Hobbs shouted from downstairs. Russel was in his room gathering up his school books. "I'm coming mom!" Russel shouted back. He grabbed his backpack and headed down into his living room where his mom was waiting.

"And don't worry I won't be late. The guys are picking me up." He told her. "Okay well don't go goofing off, I don't want to be getting a phone call that says that you cut school today, I mean you were all ready expelled from your old school." She said. "Don't remind me." Russel moaned.

3 years ago, Russel used to attend an expensive private school, but was expelled 3 months after he first started attending, for suffering from demonic possession. He had always been a troubled youth, and soon afterwards, the trauma of the possession caused him to go into a four year coma in which he was revived by an exocisim. After his recovery, Russel began attending Brooklyn High School and made friends with a group of rappers and street musicians.

"Okay well have a good day." His mother said hugging him. "Bye" Russel said heading out the door. Outside, 3 boys were standing by the stairs to his apartment—Darell, Marcus, and Mikey. "Don't worry Mrs. H, its cool, he's going to be walking to school with us." Said Mikey. The four of them started walking down the sidewalk. "Hey Russ, are you okay man? Your acting so quiet latley?" Marcus asked. "It's nothing, I'm just tired, that's all." Russel sighed. "Did your Ma get on your case about being expelled again?" Darell asked with a weird look. "Wha? Hey how did you know?" Russel asked surprised. "I can tell that's what is bothering you." He said. "She has been all over me latley about school, but don't worry. This is a new life for me, I have given up that memory, its in the past. Anyway, I have a dream to hold onto, a dream to become a great drum player."

"Hey did you guys hear the news?" Marcus said. "What news?" Darell asked. "There are gangs hanging out in this neighborhood. Last night, a kid was walking home by himself and he got jumped and mugged by one of them. They took his wallet and ran off before the coppers could come. They found the kid lying in the street, bloodied up and bruised from head to toe." Marcus told them.

"Damn…….poor kid. Gangs are nothing but trouble." Said Mikey slowly shaking his head. "Yeah we had betta be careful around here. I mean, someone could be watching us." Russel said.

Unfortunatly, what Russel said was true.

To Be Continued…….

Please comment! and continue reading.


	5. Loss

Whoo! Here comes chapter 5 as you guys requested. Thank you all for your awesome reviews! And here is the answer to Spicer's kitten's question –Murdoc is the one with black hair, 2-D is the majorly sexy blue haired one. (aww this chapter is tearjerker)

CHAPTER 5: LOSS

Soon the boys arrived at Brooklyn High School, but unfortunately they were 10 minutes late and that made Russel's homeroom teacher unhappy.

_OUT IN THE HALLWAY….._

"Mr. Hobbs, I don't know what is going on. This has been the 7th time you have been late to school." His teacher said sternly. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." Russel said in a sad voice. "You said that last time, but it didn't work out, did it?" The teacher crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. "No….look teach, I'm really, really sorry. I'll try to be on time more often." Russel told him. "That's just not going to cut it; I'm going to have to give you after school detention." The teacher sighed. "What? No! I can't have detention. I promised my ma I would be good today and this is how it turns out?" Russel cried. "I'm sorry Mr. Hobbs, now get back to class." The teacher said. "But I-" Russel pleaded. "I said now." The teacher said. Russel sighed and entered the class room.

"Great, the one day when I try to empress my ma and it all blows up in my face." He said to himself.

It was dark outside when Russel got released from detention. He stepped out on the sidewalk with a moping look on his face. "Man, it's so late. My ma is going to kill me." He said miserably.

Up ahead, Russel saw 3 dark figures standing in the street lights. He recognized them right away. "Hey guys!" He started to run towards them.

"Russ!" said Darell, running over to him. "There you are man; we all decided to wait for you."

"Yeah we heard about your little dilemma, tough huh?" Marcus said.

The four of them walked down the street. There was a chill in the night that ran through the air; stars were in the dark sky. "Man, this sucks big time." Russel said, shame was spread throughout him. "Yeah, do you know what your ma is gonna do to you?" Mikey laughed. "Shut it Mikey, don't even remind me." Russel said angrily. "Hey I was just playin with ya man, don't take it so seriously." Mikey said.

Behind them, a red corvette pulled out of the shadows of the streets. 3 guys were sitting together; they were all dressed in matching clothes and were drinking beer. One guy in the driver's seat stared at the four boys as they walked. A twisted smile formed on his face. "Well, Well, Well, what we have got here. A group of kids out after dark. The perfect targets, heh heh heh."

He turned to the two guys in the back seat. They both were belching as they sipped their beers." What do you say we have a little fun fella's." He smirked. "Are we gonna do the same thing we did to that kid last night. I scored 40 bucks." One of the guys said. "Nah, we're going to do something different." A glint was in his eye.

"Hey, come to think of it. You said that gangs hang around here right, Marcus?" Mikey asked. "Yeah, we better hurry home. They could be out right now and we don't wanna be stickin around if they do catch us." Darell said. "Oh come on" Marcus said. "Stop being such babies guys, I ain't scared of any gangs. I can take em all on with my hands behind my back because-"

Suddenly a shot ran through the air. The boys almost screamed as they saw Marcus's face suddenly go pale. He clutched his chest and fell over, dead. Russel clamped his hands over his mouth in shock as he saw a car heading for them, it was the red corvette and the 3 guys that were sitting in it were armed with guns.

"One down, 3 to go." Said one of the guys.

"There gonna kill us! Run for it!" Darell screamed. "But what about Marcus?" Russel yelled looking back at his fallen friend, blood was oozing on the sidewalk pavement. "He's dead you idiot, forget about him. Just run!" Darell shouted.

The 3 boys tore down the sidewalk in panic. The car was getting closer and closer, the headlights blared on them. Another shot rang through the air, Mikey's scream was heard and then silence. Russel was frightened, two of his friends were dead, and he and Darell were next.

About half way down the street, Darell stopped and quickly turned around to look at the corvette. "Why are you doing this? We didn't do anything to you!" Darell screamed at the guys in the car.

"Hey, what's going on? They stopped running." One guy in the back asked the guy in the driver's seat. "Damn kids, I'll show them!"

Another shot was fired and missed Russel's head by an inch. Russel froze in terror "Let's get out of here Darell! What are you doing? Do you want to die man?" Russel shouted. Again, another shot was fired and it was heading right towards him. Russel shut his eyes tight and knew he was on the verge of death. He heard a scream and opened his eyes, surprised he was not dead. Darell was in front of him, a bullet wound in his chest. Blood was bleeding heavily from it. He couldn't believe Darell had saved him.

He glanced in horror as Darell fell to the floor. Russel rushed over to him and knelt down. "Darell…why…why did you save me?" Tears were welding in his eyes. "Aww russ….don't be like that man….I know that your life has been shit since you were a kid and dying would make it worse. I didn't want you to suffer just like Marcus and Mikey….besides were buds aren't we man….I have always been looking out for you….now I know there will be a better place waiting for me on the other side…" Darell said weakly. A long silence followed.

_Darell….he's right…he was like a brother to me. I can't let him down. _

Tears ran down Russel's face. A pain like no other was inside him. Russel stood up and stared at the car. The guy in the front seat was laughing. "Sucks for your little friend now does it? We were just trying to exterminate the filthy little roaches of this neighborhood. Hehehehehehehehehehe!" the guy laughed.

"STOP IT!" Russel screamed at them.

The laughing stopped and they all stared at him.

"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Russel screamed in a rage. He ran towards the car.

_For you Darell, I_'_ll avenge you. Even if it means risking my own life._

Russel felt a bullet tear through his skin as he fell towards the pavement. This was it, this was how death felt. He heard the sounds of tire wheels screeching. They faded away into the distance, covered up by the sounds of night.

To be Continued….

So sad…the drive by shooting, I made it so sad, I tried to make it as sad as possible. Don't worry, Russel survives. Whoo! Del is in the next chapter.

Review please!


	6. Posession

CHAPTER 6: POSESSION

Russel awoke to the feeling of cold cement across his face. Was he dead? He didn't know. He cringed as he felt a sharp pain in his arm. The left sleeve of his shirt was soaked with blood. Suddenly he remembered what had happened. The shooting, it was over. Russel closed his eyes, trying to think. It was such a tragedy and now he had a bullet wound in his shoulder.

Time had passed since then as Russel laid there; too hurt to move or get up, but suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders. "We've got a live one here!" he heard a voice shout. What was happening? He couldn't open his eyes. Suddenly he felt warmth all around him. "Hang on kid, you'll be safe soon." Said the voice, it belonged to a male. Then he felt the feeling of motion and heard the sounds of a wailing siren. But soon they faded out as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Darkness was all around him, but soon it was suddenly shattered by a bright white light (Do Do do, Alcohol Alcohol Alcohol white light! ) He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a large room that had green painted walls and a tiled floor. Sunshine lit up the room from a window that was nearby. Russel then realized he was lying in a bed that had thick sheets. He was also in different clothes, a hospital patient dress. A women that was dressed as a nurse came into his room. "Oh, you've finally regained consciousness. That's great to see." She smiled at him. "Were am I?" Russel asked. "You're at Brooklyn general Hospital. The paramedics brought you here last night, they found you lying on the street, it's a good thing they were able to take that bullet out of your arm and fix your wound." She said.

Russel glanced over at his arm and saw that his shoulder was rapped in a tan bandage. It was also in a sling. "But how, where are my friends?" He asked. "I'm so sorry dear, they didn't make it." She had a worried look in her eyes. "Do you need anything right now Russel?"

"Uh yes, I am very hungry, do you have any food?" he asked. "Oh we do have a fridge downstairs in the hospital kitchen." She said. "That's good; bring everything from the fridge up here." Russel told her. "What? That's crazy." She said surprised. "But I'm really hungry." He pleaded. "Okay, fine. Just try to get some rest before I get back." The nurse sighed, and with that she left the room.

Russel settled down under the covers and thought to himself

_This isn't that bad,_ _a warm bed, nurses who bring you any food you want But what about what she said? My friends. I'm sorry guys, I tried to save you but they got me, rest in peace. Anyway I should get some sleep._

Russel slowly closed his eyes and sighed.

"_Yeah man, your right about that. I kinda like this place too."_

Russel quickly sat up with wide eyes. "Who said that?" he asked looking around.

"_I did" _said a voice.

"Where are you?" Russel asked confused.

"_Right here." _The voice replied.

"I don't see you anywhere." Russel said.

"_Of course you can't man, I'm inside you."_ The voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Russel asked, confused.

"_Hmm…I see you don't understand. Allow me to explain, when you were involved in that shooting last night, your friends tragically died and you lost consciousness, during that time their souls were channeled into your body and thus it created me."_

"But who are you?" Russel asked.

"_Oh my name is Del." _Said the voice.

"Del, huh? We'll Del, I'm not so sure if I believe you. Okay you are saying that I am possessed by the spirits of Darell, Mikey, and Marcus. And also you are inside me?" Russel asked.

"_Yeah, that's what I'm sayin man." _Del said.

Russel burst out with laughter.

"_Yeah yeah, very funny. Hey, if you don't believe me, go into your bathroom and look in the mirror above the sink." _Del told him.

"Why?" Russel asked

"_Just do it" _Del said annoyed.

Russel uncovered himself and put his feet on the floor. The tile felt cold against his skin. It felt kinda weird for Russel but he managed to get into the bathroom. He clicked on the light switch and almost screamed when he looked into the mirror and saw his reflection. Both of his eyes were glowing a pale white, his pupils had disappeared completely.

"_See, now do you believe me?" _Del asked.

Russel ran out of the bathroom and got back into bed. He settled down and pulled the covers over him. "I can't believe this is happening. First, I'm late for school. Then I get a detention. Then some gang members run me and my friends down, they get killed and I almost get shot to death. I get landed here and now I'm possessed by a ghost." He mumbled. "This is horrible, how am I gonna achieve my dream of becoming a great drummer?

"Could my life get any more suckish?"

"_I don't know man?"_

"Well since we are going to be stuck together, can you at least tell me what you look like?" Russel asked sitting up.

"_Uh sure but its gonna have to take a lot of concentration to expel me out of you_. _Just close your eyes and concentrate hard._"

"Okay, I'll try." Russel shut his eyes and sat in silence. He had to put all his energy into this. All of a sudden, the room went dark.

"_Your doing it man! Just keep concentrating._"

Russel felt a tingle ling feeling all over. He looked down at his arm and was shocked to see that he was glowing a light blue. With a burst, a flash of bright light filled the room. When it faded, Russel rubbed his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him. He was large and his skin tone was light blue and he had a face with large eyes and dread-lockish hair. A yellow cap was on his head, and he wore a white t-shirt.

"You did it." Del said.

Russel was frozen.

"Great job, I can't believe you got me out on your first try. This is going to be great living together, huh Russ?"

Suddenly, with a jolt, Russel fell down across the bed.

"Hey Russel?"

Silence

"Hey Russel, wake up. Hello?"

To be Continued….

Okay, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long to update but I've been so lazy lately.


	7. Meeting

CHAPTER 7: MEETING

_New York, Present Time_

"Are you sure it's around 'ere Muds? I'm hot, tired, and thirsty. Oh and did I mention-" 2-D whined.

SLAP!

"Oww! Hey why did you hit me?" 2-D asked rubbing his arm which had a red mark on it. "Your nails scraped my skin too."

"Were almost there." Murdoc told him in an annoyed tone. "Your gonna get a bigger mark if you don't shut up you Dullard."

"Like the one you gave me this morning?" 2-D opened his mouth. His front teeth were missing. "Oh excuse me, I couldn't help it. You kept complaining that I ate the rest of the freakin bloody Lucky Charms!" Murdoc shouted.

"But they are my favorite…." 2-D whimpered.

"Are you going to get your teeth fixed, because if you did I would probably punch them out again?"

"No, I kinda like my teeth this way. I'll hold up on dental surgery for awhile." 2-D smiled.

They both walked down a crowded New York street. The air felt dusky and the weather was milled. They had arrived in Soho during the morning by plane and had been walking since then. The sun was getting hot as Murdoc suddenly stopped. "Hey, were here."

2-D looked up and saw that they were outside a gray bricked store. It had large windows and the sign outside said

_Soho Soundwaves: All rap and hip hop records for sale under 20 dollars_

"Eh, it's a record store. What are we doing here Muds?" 2-D asked confused. "Shut up, don't ask questions. I told you before that we were looking for this store, and besides this is a rap record store. I'm sure he will be here. Someone said that he stops here everyday, he is just what we need for my band." Murdoc said.

"Don't you mean our band?" 2-D asked. "Whatever, come-on. Try to keep up Dullard." Murdoc replied, annoyed.

He pushed open the stores clear glass doors. Inside was air-conditioned with posters sprawled all over the walls. Each had a different rap star on it. Racks and rows of cds were in the middle of the store. People were gathered around looking at different disks.

"Welcome to Soho Soundwaves, the one stop shop for all music that is rap. Can I help you with anything?" said a clerk from behind the front desk. "Just let me do all the talking…." Murdoc whispered to 2-D. "Yeah we are supposed to be meeting someone here. Names Russel Hobbs, ya heard of him mate? Someone said this is his favorite store." Murdoc told the clerk.

"Oh yeah Russ. He's our best customer, I've never seen anyone that enjoys rap and Hip Hop music as much as he does. Actually he's here right now, back there." The clerk pointed towards the last rack in the store.

"Thanks mate." Murdoc said, he grabbed the left sleeve of 2-D's shirt and pulled him towards the cd racks. Standing in the back of the store was a large brown skinned guy. He was very fat and had round white eyes with a bald head. He was flipping through different piles of cds. Murdoc walked over to the rack that he was at. He picked up a cd and examined it. The guy turned to look at him. Murdoc looked up from the cd and smiled at him. "Goo'day." Murdoc said. They guy went back to looking at the albums when Murdoc whispered, "Are you Russel Hobbs by any chance?"

"Wha, hey how did you know?" He looked surprised. "Heh well I have heard different stories about you. I know what happened 5 years ago." Murdoc replied. "How did you know I would be here?" Russel whispered back. "Again I have heard things. My…uh well my punching bag and I have traveled all the way here to find you." Murdoc said. "Punching bag? What?" Russel was still confused. Murdoc pointed and Russel turned around. 2-D was standing by the register; he smiled and waved at them. "Sorry about that. He has 2 dents in his head so he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Partially that was my fault." Murdoc laughed. "So you are saying that he's a dumb dullard?" Russel asked. "Yes but he's my dumb dullard." Murdoc sighed.

"Hey, your voice, you sound like you're not from around here." Russel said.

"Well we are both from England. I am Stoke on Trent born and the dullard is from Crawley." Murdoc told him.

"Whoa man, England. I have always wondered what it was like there. Must be exciting." Russel started to wonder. "Anyway, screw it, we came here because we need your help. I am trying to start up a band. I already have a lead singer, 2-D over there." Murdoc eyed 2-D who was talking to a blond girl. "I'm going to be on bass and now all we need is a guitarist and a drummer." Murdoc told him. "Hey why don't you be lead guitarist?" Russel asked him. "No bloody way, I heard that babes dig bass players. I'll have them all in my Winnebago in no time, heh heh" Murdoc rubbed his hands together and had a scheming look on his face. Russel just looked lost.

"Okay, well I do know about your possession." Murdoc cleared his throat. "What? You know about Del." Russel asked

"_Aww… man! Now the secret is out. If we have the chance, maybe Russ and I can catch the next plane to Mexico. We'll change our names too, I'll be Senior Del and he will be El Russel._" Del said.

"Don't worry, only the Dullard and I know about it. We won't tell anyone else." Murdoc said. "Is it really true that your friends were rappers and musicians before they died? Also is it true that their combined spirits gave you unbelievable drumming, hip hop, and rap skills?"

"Well yeah, I have been talented ever since the day of the shooting, but that was a long time ago, when I was a kid in high school." Russel scratched his head.

"Then you are the man for our band. (hey that rhymes) That's why I wanted you as our drummer." Murdoc told him. "Do you really think I would make a great drummer?" Russel asked. "Yeah, you would mate." Murdoc replied.

"This is so great! I'm finally gonna achieve my lifelong dream. I gotta go home and tell my ma." Russel cried in an exciting voice. He was shaking. "Uh well me and the dullard will be around. You can come back and tell me if you can join." Murdoc told him.

"Thanks…um..uh?" Russel was at a loss of words.

"Its Murdoc, but you can call me Muds."

"Okay, thanks Muds. I'll be back tomorrow." And with that he was out the door.

"Hey Muds, that girl I was just talking to gave me her phone number. She said that I looked sexy without my front teeth." 2-D said. That was the one thing Murdoc hated; someone else getting all the girls instead of him. He would do anything to sleep with a woman, but he had been doing that since he was a preteen. (I know what your thinking, gross right, but it's true)

"Yeah…that's..uh..great 2-D. I think we've found a drummer for the band. Now it's one step closer to fame." Murdoc told him.

"And 2 dents 2 stardom." 2-D replied.

Again To Be Continued……


	8. News

sorry for the wait, took a long time to update-- uhhhh… stupid midterm studying 

Whoo! Thanks for all the awesome reviews everyone. This is the last chapter in part 2 of the gorillaz saga. Next up is paula which will be 3 chapters (I think) and then (for all you noodle fans) Noodle appears for the first time!

CHAPTER 8: NEWS

Russel made his way through the crowds of the busy New York streets. He was so excited to get home and tell his mom about what Murdoc said. He ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could, panting with a loss of breath. "Damn excess fatness! Why must I love food so much?"

Soon he reached his old, familiar apartment building that he had lived in with his mom since he was a kid. "I can't wait to tell her. She has always told me to do something with my life and I am finally getting my chance to achieve what I want to do." He panted as he ran up the front steps.

But to his surprise, he saw stacks of cardboard boxes lined up in the hallway when he got inside. More were inside the living room. Russel walked into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table; she looked as if she was filled with grief.

"Ma, what's going on? What's up with all the boxes? Are we moving?" Russel sat down at the table. "No were not." She sighed. "But you are."

"What are you talking about ma?" Russel asked her, confused. "I'm sorry honey, it's hard to explain but you are moving out." She shook her head. "You're kicking me out of my own home? Why!" Russel shouted.

"For you're ghost possession." She told him. "What? How did you find out?" Russel's eyes grew wide. "I have known about it for awhile now, I have always been worried about you Russel. Since that day you got expelled and now the demonic possession is happening again. I was cleaning in the hallway and you were inside your room and I heard you talking to someone. I took a look inside to make sure you were okay but to my surprise, there was someone else with you. You both were sitting on your bed talking to each other, but then there was a swirl of blue light and he disappeared. Then your eyes began to glow. I almost had a heart attack knowing my son was possessed. But this is for your own good, son. It's a chance to recover from the trauma that happened 5 years ago."

"And where am I supposed to go? Huh, tell me that? What if I can't find a place to live? You want me to be cold and homeless all my life Ma?" Russel shouted angrily. He got up and stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Calm down, we can check the real estate ads and find a nice-"

"No! Your right, I have made a mistake…..by staying here all my life. I should live on my own, I'm outta here. Bye ma." Russel sighed upset. He picked up a box and held it under his arm. "Russel wait!" His mother shouted. He slammed the front door behind him and sat down on the apartment steps. Sighing, he lowered his head.

_I can't believe this, my own family kicking me out of my home onto the street. Now I know how those homeless guys feel. But it's not a total loss, I can make the best of it-oh who am I kidding, this sucks. All I have is this box…._ _Full of…uhhh_?

He examined the contents inside

_A tooth brush, a washcloth, my pillow, spare clothes and a box of cookies._ _This is all your fault anyway Del._

"_What? My fault? I didn't do anything!" _Del said.

_Yes it is, if you hadn't taken possession of my body, I'd still have a home_

"_Aww relax man, I have an idea. Remember those two dudes from the music store today?"_

_Yeah what about them?_

"_Maybe you can stay with them, they seemed cool."_

_Yeah….that's a great idea! They truly understand me. _

"_So they have to let you stay with them."_

_Yeah, for once things are looking up. Del my man, you're a genius._

"_Heheh, yeah tell me something I don't know."_

So with a trace of hope, Russel picked up the box and ran down the street.

_But how am I ever going to find them again?_

"_Relax man, I know where they are. I can sense them inside me."_

_Really, then were are they?_

"_On the outskirts of town, by the pier."_

Russel stopped running and stood by the curb. A big NYC bus pulled up, its door's opened. "Are you getting on? You're standing by the bus stop." The driver asked.

"Yeah, one round trip to the NYC bay pier please." Russel told him, getting on the bus. "You got any money?" The driver asked. "Yeah, I have some change." He searched his pockets and pulled out a handful of quarters.

He walked to the back and sat down in an empty seat. The bus moved forward down the street.

It took a few minutes but the bus soon arrived at the pier. Russel got off and stood looking across the water.

The buses tires whipped up a cloud of dust as it drove away.

_Okay now what Del? Were here at the pier. So where are they?_

"_They are here, over in that direction."_

_You better be right Del_

"_Trust me, they are behind that old shack."_

Russel ran across the docking harbor and stopped to catch his breath. He was at the old shack like Del had told him. Its red paint was peeling on the outside, and behind it was Murdoc's Winnebago.

_Here? They're in here?_

Russel stepped slowly and knocked on the Winnebago's door. It opened and Murdoc was standing in the doorway, shirtless. "Hey you're here mate. Hey Dullard! Get over here. Our drummer has arrived." They both heard the sound of running and soon 2-D popped out from the interior. "Oi' that's great. How are you Russel? The name is 2-D." 2-D smiled shaking his hand. "You can just call him Dumb Dullard." Murdoc snickered. "No he can't." 2-D shot back. "See, utmost stupidity. Just be quit and look pretty." Murdoc said. "Uh 2-D will do, I guess. It's nice to meet you too D." Russel told him. 2-D smiled.

"Come inside." Murdoc told him. Russel held up his box and followed them. The inside of the Winnebago had a horrendous smell of cigarette butts and heavy liquor, and the whole place was a mess. "Sorry about the mess mate, it's just the way I am." Murdoc said. "But this is my love shack on wheels." (heh reference from cribs) "The Niccals mobile."

"Uh no problem." Russel said. His eyes started to tear. "Hey you got any food? I'm starving."

"Oh yeah, fridge is right over there in me kitchen." Murdoc pointed. Russel walked towards a doorway, jumping over different things that were scattered on the floor. He opened the door to the fridge and was shocked to see that everything was covered with mold. "See anything ya like?" He heard Murdoc call.

"Uh on second thought, I'm not very hungry." Russel called back (Shocking right?)

"So what's been going on? Did your mum let you join the band?" Murdoc asked as Russel emerged from the kitchen. "My mom kicked me out of our apartment." Russel said in a moody tone. "What? Why?" 2-D asked. "She found out about Del, and said I was moving. She told me it would help me recover. So is it cool if I stay here for awhile?" Russel asked. "Well we're going to be staying here in New York for a few more days, but after that we're going back to England." Murdoc told him. "Hey he can come back with us, he has no place to stay and he did say he had always wondered what England was like." 2-D suggested. "How did you know he said that, you were in the front of the store and me and Russ were all the way in the back." Murdoc asked. "Uh….I have good hearing." 2-D said. "And after all the times I have screamed in your ears." Murdoc said annoyed.

"Really, you'll let me go back to England with you?" Russel asked, he felt excitement inside him. "Yeah we need you Russ, as a drummer and a friend. Anyway I got something special to show you guys when we get there. It's a present." Murdoc told them. "Well what is it?" 2-D asked. "Don't question me dullard. All I have to say is that it's going to be big."

_To Be Continued….._


	9. Surprise

Alright! The second part of GTB has ended. This is the third part, only about 3 chapters. And this is about Paula and what happens. (mutters random curse words)

CHAPTER 9: SURPRISE

Murdoc, 2-D, and Russel stepped out of Murdoc's Winnebago. "Well? What did I tell you, isn't it amazing? A bloody awesome surprise huh?" Murdoc asked them with a proud look.

Both of them weren't listening to him, they were awe struck as they stared at a huge building that was before them. It had gray walls with large windows. "Gents….welcome to Kong Studios."

The boys had arrived in Districtshire, Essex that morning after they departed from their flight back from New York.

"You bought us a building! Wow its amazing!" 2-D said looking up at it. "Yeah and also there is the fact that it is located on a high hill….over a cemetary." Russel said nevously looking behind him. Indeed it was, they were standing atop a giant hill. Below the hill was a misty cemetary, rows of tombstones streached as far as the eye could see. Big iron gates were down near one row, the word KONG was set into them. "Nothing to worry about mates, the cemetary has been abandoned for five years, same thing for Kong studios. But I aquired the deed for the place, So now it belongs to us. This is our new home now." Murdoc grinned.

"Muds, I've heard stories about this place. Someone said it was haunted." 2-D whimpered. "A few kids came up here a year ago. They were playing around and then they were never seen again."

"Screw who ever said that, this is the new head quarters for our band. Lets go inside." Murdoc said.

_Inside…._

"Wow! This place is huge!" 2-D gasped as they stepped into the lobby. "It even has elevators."

"And a recording studio, Café, and a private movie theater." Murdoc said.

Russel was down on one of the lower levels, tracing the hallways. "Hmmm? Its gotta be around here somewhere. What good is this place if it doesn't have a-" He came to a door that was labled KITCHEN.

"All right! Here we go."

Russel went into the kitchen and looked around. "Hmm very spacious." The room had a sink, a kitchen island in the middle of the floor, and it even had a balcony-that had a beautiful view of a landfill.

2-D was down in the studio basement standing in the car park. "Blimy, this place this place even has it's own parking lot." He walked across its pavement over to a grey door that was by one of the elevators. "I wonder whats in here?" He pushed the door open and inside was an empty room. "Hmm very nice, with a fixing up, some paint and a few keyboards, I could make this place me room." 2-D said proudly looking around the place.

Meanwhile outside in the carpark….

"Ah a carpark, the perfect place to put my Winnebago." Murdoc said. "I should be able to get a lot of quiet around here."

2-D stepped outside and ran over to Muds. "Yeah it will be great Muds, we'll be living next to each other! I'm so happy!" 2-D hugged him. (awww muds huggle)

"Ohhhhh! Get off me dumb dullard!" Murdoc pushed him away. "Aren't you happy Muds?" 2-D asked. "Oh yeah, I'm really happy. So happy that I think I could die right now." Murdoc said sarcasticaly. "Just don't bother me okay? Or all your teeth are going to be missing."

They both heard the entrance of the carpark open. "There you guys are, well I found my room, and it looks great." Russel said running over to them. "See what did I tell you guys? I'm a genius. And you said it was haunted 2-D." Murdoc said.

"You never know." 2-D said shrugging.

"No I never know whats goes on inside that dull as dirt head of yours, you fairy." Murdoc said sighing in a annoyed tone.

2-D laughed nerviously and Murdoc just groaned.

To be continued…..

Kinda short chapter huh? I know, the ending for this chapter sucked.


	10. Affection

Duh Duh Duuuuh! Okay here is the moment all you guys are dreading….PAULA! (Dresses up in an army uniform and grabs grenades and bazookas—who's up for a witch hunt?) But don't worry, her ass gets kicked out of the story in the next chapter, because I don't like her (don't we all, but sadly she's vital to the storyline)….then make way for the one we know and love…. (Drum roll) NOODLE! Whoo!

CHAPTER 10: AFFECTION

2-D opened up a box of Coco Puffs and poured it into his bowl. He scooped up a bunch of them with his spoon and chewed slowly. "Another morning here in Kong Studios…." He thought to himself. "And so far nothing has been happening." He took of sip of orange juice and sighed. The clock on the wall said it 10:00 in the morning. "Blimy, it sure is boring around here. And Muds and Russ are still sleeping." 2-D got up from the table and put his empty cereal bowl into the kitchen sink. "Okay let's see….took a shower….got dressed…popped some painkillers…ate breakfast….I think I got everything done." He looked out the window that overlooked the landfill. "And the weather looks nice today; I think I'll go out for awhile."

The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky, it even made the old cemetery look cheerful. 2-D took in a breath of fresh air, the wind running though his spiky blue hair. It took awhile for him to hike down the giant hill but he finally reached the giant gate that barred the cemetery. Luckily for him, the lock on the gates was broken and that allowed him to easily go through.

Essex was a small town but 2-D enjoyed walking on its streets. "Mmm, morning walks sure feel good." Soon he came to the town park. It was filled with people and children. The children were busy at the playground and the rest were out having fun. "2-D sat down on one of the benches and put his head back. "Nothing could be better than this."

Suddenly a scream was heard. 2-D jerked his head up and looked around. He saw a girl; she was tall and had dark black hair. On her feet were a pair of roller blades, she was speeding down the sidewalk. "Help! Someone! I can't stop!" She cried. 2-D jumped up from the bench and ran over to her. "I have to help her"

With a jump he landed in front of her. SPLASH! He felt water all around him; they both had landed in the park fountain. Sitting up, he saw the dark haired girl lying on her back floating in the water. She sat up "uggg…are you CRAZY! I could have died!" She screamed at him. "You-"

2-D looked at her and shook some water droplets out of his hair. An awestruck look came to her face as she stared at him. "I-I-I-"She stammered. "Are you okay love?" 2-D asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She blushed. "You saved me." She said. "Aw I had too, anything for a girl." 2-D said.

They both stood up and looked at each other for a few moments. "We're both soaked, we should go dry off." 2-D said. "Got to be careful, I don't want you getting a fever. How about you come back to my place and we can get you a towel and some dry clothes." 2-D asked her. "Uh okay, that would be nice." She said. "My names Paula, what's yours?"

"Oh its 2-D, my real name is Stuart but I prefer 2-D more." He told her. "Where do you live?" Paula asked him. "In a huge studio on top of a hill, it's about a mile from here." 2-D said. "You mean that big place that's supposed to be haunted?" She asked.

"Uh well…I guess you could put it that way, heh heh."

_Soon….._

Paula stepped into the large lobby of Kong Studios and looked around amazed. "Wow! Bloody hell, this place is huge!" She gasped. 2-D came out of the next room. He had a pile of clothes in his hands. "Sorry, I live with two other guys so we don't exactly have any woman's clothes. Except those panties that Muds stole from the last girl he went out with. I think they are on the floor of his Winnebago? So you have to use my spare clothes." 2-D told her.

"Wait did you say you live with two other guys?" Paula asked. "Uh yeah, their still sleeping though, but I'll go get them right now." 2-D disappeared down a corridor leaving Paula in the lobby. "I think I'm going to like this place." Paula snickered to herself.

_10 Minutes later…._

"Sweet Satan! Its 12:00 in the bloody morning! What could be important so early in the morning?" Murdoc growled. "Yeah D, I just hope you brought home pizza for everyone. That would be a great surprise." Russel drooled. The 3 of them walked out of an elevator. "Alright where is-" Murdoc walked ahead of them into the lobby. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Paula. She was dressed in 2-D's clothes and gave him a weird look. "You brought me home a chick, dressed in your clothes." Murdoc said. "Maybe I was wrong about you mate, I guess you're not that stupid when it comes to my needs."

"Anyway, why is she is your clothes D? Where you guys going at it while we were sleeping?" Russel asked. A shocked look came to 2-D's face. "Wha? No, I met her at the park and we both fell into the fountain, I just got her some dry clothes." 2-D stammered.

"Ello all, my name is Paula. He saved my life, and anyway thanks for letting me stay here." She smiled.

"I'm Murdoc, you already know the dullard here and this is Russel." Murdoc told her.

"Sup?" Russel replied.

"Hey why do you guys live in this old place anyway?" Paula asked taking a seat on the floor. "Well this is the headquarters for our band and we have no other place to go, so we-"Murdoc said.

"Wait, you guys are in a band?" Paula asked.

"Yeah, we haven't started it up yet but all we need is a lead guitarist and we're all set." Murdoc told her. "Really? Well I guess you boys are in luck because I have some skills on the guitar. Actually I have been playing guitar for years." Paula told them, smirking. "Sweet satan, you saved the guitar playing angel from heaven." Murdoc shouted. Paula slightly blushed.

"I can't believe it, our band is complete. Fame, here we come." 2-D said smiling.

_That Evening…._

"All right ya'll, its movie time." Russel shouted as he came into the TV room with a bowl of popcorn and 2 boxes pf candy. He set the snacks down on the coffee table and stood in front of the TV. Murdoc, 2-D and Paula were sitting on the couch. "So what are we watching tonight?" 2-D asked. "I rented two flicks: Attack of the Zombie Brain Munchers and the Dead Walk the Earth." He picked up 2 DVD's from the top of the TV. "Oooo, two new movies we've never seen before. I like the second one." 2-D said. "Yeah, sounds exciting." Paula said. So it was decided.

Russel turned out the lights and set the DVD player. An eerie light came from the TV. 2-D relaxed but suddenly felt a tingling feeling in his left arm. He looked down at his hand and saw that Paula was holding it, tightly. 2-D blushed and looked away. He tried to pull it away from her but she was clinging to his arm. "_Uh I'm kinda feeling uncomfortable right now…_" he whispered to her. "_Why? Whats wrong, don't you like my womanly charms?_" She whispered back. "_It's not you; I mean I need some space._" 2-D sighed. "_2-D we need to talk, like right now" _Paula whispered. She grabbed 2-D's hand and they both got up from the couch. "If you boys could excuse us?" Paula said as she pulled 2-D out of the room.

_Soon in 2-D's room…_

Paula sat down on 2-D's bed. 2-D sat down next to her. "So what do you want to talk to me about?" 2-D asked her. "Well I just wanted to say something that I don't think Russ or Murdoc should hear." Paula told him. "Well I know I have only been here for one day, but this is something that is needed to be said." She sighed. "Yes, I'm listening." 2-D told her. "I really care about you 2-D, a lot and I believe that we should be together for the rest of our lives." She blushed. "What?" 2-D asked her with a confused look on his face. "In other words, I love you." She blurted out.

"You love me!" 2-D looked shocked. "Yes from the first time I saw you when we were in the fountain at the park." She grabbed 2-D's hand. "Paula….I…." He didn't know what to say. "Well to be honest…I kinda love you too." 2-D also blushed and scratched his head. With a sudden quickness, Paula grabbed 2-D's face and kissed him gently. They both fell backwards onto the bed. "Oh I've never felt this way before." 2-D said as Paula stroked her fingers through his hair. "I've never been this happy."

Paula got up from the bed and walked over towards the door. "Good, we can both be happy." And with a gesture she slowly dimmed the lights.

_To Be Continued…._

Actually that was pretty good, but god Paula is still a dirty, no good son of a btch. You guys can send me more comments that has Paula bashing in it—I like Paula bashing stuff…serves her right.


End file.
